


Spying a Ben-Hassrath

by Direga



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direga/pseuds/Direga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as the Inquisitor's inner circle get used to having The Iron Bull around, all of them kept an eye on him.<br/>Also, all of them have their own opinions that they like to keep to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blackwall

**Author's Note:**

> Just came back from Greece! It's time to get back to writing in my spare time :)  
> If you have followed my work you may have noticed that I only write about a handful characters... This will be my attempt to start getting used to all of the main cast and adding them more regularly in my works. If you think I deviated too much from their personality, please let to know how. I would really appreciate your comments on this one.
> 
> The idea for this work is to write the thoughts and maybe some small interactions the inner circle and some other notable characters have regarding The Iron Bull across the events of the game. It features my OT3 as the background relationship, although there should be more of it on some of the future chapters.

The first time he sees The Iron Bull he gets told about him by the Herald himself.

 _A spy huh?_  Blackwall thinks to himself.  _I suppose it was clever of him, make others trust him for his honesty. I'm pretty sure Red would sniff him out sooner or later, and I can see he isn't stupid. Might want to keep an eye on him._

He notices Adaar coming to speak with Bull and his lieutenant often after a mission, as he does with everyone, and can't stop from overhearing the conversations from where he usually stands, near the blacksmith. One in particular catches his interest.

 - "There are few here that know what it means to be Qunari." Adaar said conversationally.

 - "You're not Qunari. You're Tal-Vashoth. World of difference." Bull replied. Adaar almost looked pained by it.

 **-**  "You're right. I guess I was not pliant enough for their tastes." He noticed Bull tense at that while Adaar looked away from him for a second.

 - "You mean you left the Qun on your own?" Bull asked, surprise clear in his voice.

 - "Huh? I thought you knew... being Ben-Hassrath and all. You thought I was born outside of it?" Adaar asked if a raised eyebrow.

 - "Yeah." Bull confessed, adding nothing else.

 - "I am sorry to disappoint you. Is this going to be problem?" Adaar asked, looking directly at Bull as if challenging him.

 - "Look. I don't know why you left, and I probably wouldn't understand anyway, but you didn't turn into a murdering bandit, so I guess we're fine. Besides I've had a lifetime of hunting Tal-Vashoth."

Something ticked him off about Bull at what he heard. Somehow he didn't expect a Qunari to be fine with Tal-Vashoth from what he had heard of them. But then again he had heard very little, must of it from Bull himself as he overheard their conversations, and it could very well be a trick to earn Adaar's trust.  For the Herald's sake he might want to keep an eye on The Iron Bull.

*

The first time he thinks differently of Bull is when Haven get's attacked by the Elder One. With everyone evacuating, Bull decided to stay behind and help Adaar man the trebuchets. He felt that the Bull had a great sense of duty to do what he did, and that inspired him to offer his help as well. The Wardens are the embodiment of sacrifice, and so he would sacrifice himself for Thedas if it came to that. However, Adaar convinced them to go, staying behind to deal with the Elder One and his archdemon. He knew he should have stayed behind, to fight alongside Adaar against a creature the Wardens are meant to battle and defeat or die doing so, but Adaar was persuasive, and he let the side of him he was not proud of carry him towards the Chantry. 

The second time was after his secret was revealed. He had expected to die for it, after seeing Adaar give everything he had to save the world he could not in good conscience remain hidden. Somehow Adaar was able to get him from his prison in Val Royeaux and then told him during judgement that, since the real Blackwall had seen the worth in him to fight for the Wardens, he could not do any less, deciding that he should become a Warden after Corypheus had been dealt with. He saw that it had been hard on Adaar to judge him, but he ultimately appreciated the chance to do something good with his life.

During one of their incursions, Bull decided to bring the topic up.

 - "Now, isn't this better? Getting the burden of that lie off your chest?" Bull said after he approach him as they walked.

 - "And exchanging it for the burden of everyone hating me? Yes. So much better." Blackwall replied. He hadn't spoken with any of the inner circle after his judgement yet, but he was fairly certain that would be the general reaction.

 - "Hey, I don’t hate you. You and me? We’re good." Bull said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 - "Now that you know who you are, you can stop doubting yourself and start hitting crap again." Bull added, offering him a smile. Blackwall was so surprised by the companionship he showed that it took a moment for him to recover.

 - "Why don't we hit a few bottles first, huh?"

Bull had no reason to try to cheer him up. It was not part of his mission as Qunari, and yet he did. Maybe he thought that it could influence his ability in battle? Whatever the reason, he came to see The Iron Bull in a new light.  _Perhaps he is not such a bad person as I came to think of him._

However, the event that changed his view of the man permanently was the Storm Coast operation with the Qun in an attempt to establish an alliance. Probably not just his, but everyone else's as well. He heard with almost disbelief from Varric the events that lead to Bull having to decide between the Qun and his men, ultimately following Adaar's order to sound the retreat. Now, realizing his behavior after he came south, creating the Bull's Chargers, accepting Adaar as the Herald even if reluctantly at first and enjoying parts of life that he was sure the Qun would frown upon, he thought that maybe Bull followed his heart on some matters rather than the Qun. Still, it struck home the fact that Bull had sacrificed a part that defined him for his men, something that he thought many Qunari would not even consider doing. So he decided to approach Bull one day after his training.

 - "So, Bull, how does it feel to be Tal-Vashoth?" Blackwall asks, and Bull looks at him with a blank face.

 - "Feels a bit like I've been living a lie, and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass. What's that like,  _Blackwall_?" he replies, and Blackwall immediately regrets his first question.

 - "Calm down, I meant no offense." He says, raising both his hands. "As you say, I know something of being cut off from a past life, having to find a new way." He adds.

 - "Well, you could've just led with that." Bull replies with an edge to his voice that showed he wasn't entirely happy.

 - "In any event, you have the Chargers, along with the Inquisitor and the Tevinter mage from what I've heard. You haven't lost everything, but if you ever need someone to talk to or just drink with, you can count on me. You have my respect for the sacrifice you've done." Blackwall offers.

 - "Yeah, I think I'm good. Although it was Maaras who called the retreat of the Chargers." Bull replies, relaxing his voice into a neutral tone.

 - "As you knew he would while the Qun would ask you not to. You were the one who gave the signal, and that is enough for me to know you care for those who follow you. Something that I failed to do in the past, as you recall, and it would eat you from the inside, Qun or no Qun. I think you know how that would end." Blackwall said, starting to move towards his workshop on the stables while Bull watched him with that piercing gaze of his.

The conversation had given him an idea, something to show Bull he had his respect, and he started thinking about his new project and the materials he had to requisition to see it through.

*

A couple of weeks later, Bull enters his room after a night drinking with the Chargers, Adaar and Dorian, who both stayed hearing a story from Skinner with the promise that they would join him soon. He notices them immediately, small wooden figures in a chair next to his bed, even at the weak light of the night sky that poured through the hole in the ceiling. Lighting a candle, he takes a moment to look at them, admiring the level of detail and smiling fondly. They were miniature versions of all his Chargers and himself. He knew it was Blackwall's craftsmanship, and he decided then that Blackwall, whatever life he had before adopting Blackwall's name, was now someone worth having as a friend. He thought about paying him a round at the tavern to thank him as he placed the miniatures where he used to put the most recent Ben-Hassrath reports he received, as a reminder of his new purpose.

After that, and every time Blackwall passed through Bull's room for some reason, he never failed to notice that the miniatures would be at different positions and well maintained. Sometimes depicting battle or escorting formations, other times seemingly at random. Smiling to himself, he felt glad that his work was able to help him in some way. Perhaps it could count as another small step to make amends for his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but Blackwall is probably the character I have the most difficulty portraying (He might or might not be the character I played less with :/). I hope I got him at least somewhat right.


	2. Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas thought that Qunari had no will under the Qun. He was more than surprised to find a good man deep within Bull.

He was too calm. Too sure of himself. All the Tal-Vashoth he had found during his travels were either afraid or mad, and a mad Tal-Vashoth would lash his madness towards enemies or towards anyone. The first were pathetic, watching every shadow for an agent of the Qun to kill them while trying to live a human life. The ones that lashed their madness towards anyone were too dangerous and often they would only stop when dead. The others... they usually went into the mercenary life, taking jobs and finding a controlled outlet for their rage. While all Tal-Vashoth were looked with some degree of wariness, at least they chose their own actions. They had their own  _will_.

That, he could not say of the Qunari in front of him. The calmness and posture screamed Qunari in the literal sense of the word. Not that he kept it secret, telling the Inquisitor that he was a spy for the Qun in the first five minutes of their conversation. He did not approve when the Inquisitor decided to hire him as his personal bodyguard, but the Inquisition needed all the allies they could get at the moment, and so he chose to remain silent. 

*

In the following days, he prodded him about his stance regarding the Qun. He now wished he hadn't, and looking back he didn't know why he had the idea of even asking. He was every bit devoted to the Qun as he had thought, finding no problem with spying his own people and with the Qun controlling their will and thoughts. There was, however, two things that differentiated him from every other Qunari he had known. First, he had lived the past five years in the south. It wasn't obvious at first, but he could see that he was more relaxed than most Qunari he had met, enjoying things that the Qun would most likely frown upon. And he didn't quote passages from the Qun like most Qunari, or even try to convert anyone as far as he could see. In fact, that lead to his second observation: his mercenary company. It has made up of humans, dwarves and elves, and he employed warriors, sappers, healers and even a mage. That he employed a mage, Dalish was her name, and let her be apparently free, was mind boggling for a Qunari to allow. He even called them  _his_ men. Most people would not find that strange, but Qunari were not supposed to be attached to anything, least they lose sight of the Qun.

And he had to agree... he was a formidable fighter. What he appreciated as well was the care he showed towards everyone that fought with him. It wasn't uncommon for the warrior to take blows meant for him or another party member, and he couldn't but grieve to the thought that maybe he was a good man underneath the layers of careful indoctrinated subservience.

*

A couple of months later, he found himself with Bull, Cole and the Inquisitor while they explored a forested area of the Exalted Plains when Bull started a conversation with Cole, to his surprise. Cole was a spirit, but most only saw a demon, and the Qunari were quick to judge these matters without a second thought. Bull, even if fearing demons, apparently was trying to get to understand what Cole was, which was more than most would even try.

 - "So Cole, you're a spirit...demon...thing?" Bull asked, looking at Cole in all seriousness.

 - "Yes. And you're The Iron Bull, afraid of demons." Cole replied, stating the obvious.

 - "Not fond of 'em, no. But you and I are fine as long as you don't do any weird crap." Bull said, which pulled an half smile from Solas.

 - "Lying awake, sheets soaked in sweat, afraid to call the tamassrans. Shadows make shapes in the dark. If it gets in my head, how do I cut it out? Itching, shaking, tears slide cold down my cheeks. 'Tama, I'm scared.'" Cole said in the tone he uses when he's sensing someone's pain.

 - "Yeah, weird crap like that? Pretty much what I meant."

While his last reply sounded like he didn't like the spirit, his words had no heat to them. Perhaps he wasn't completely lost to the Qun, and Inquisitor Adaar would probably be able to pull him from it, if given the chance. The thought gave him some shred of happiness for Bull, realizing that he had started to see him as more than a puppet for some time. Maybe even a friend, even if his view on the Fade and magic was one of fear, at least it was not one of destruction.

*

When the news reached his hears, he couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his face. He knew the alliance with the Qun had been lost, and he honestly didn't want it to succeed, but the news that Bull was now Tal-Vashoth meant that he had chosen, maybe for the first time in his life, something for himself out of his own will. He knew that it would be a shock to him, but in time he will see what he could have lost and from what he heard he would have Adaar by his side. He was in good hands.

His mind also wandered towards the Chargers. They had no idea of lucky they were to be alive. Or maybe they knew. Their level of loyalty to the Qunari now Tal-Vashoth was strong, but it was completely opposite to what the Qun demanded. Their loyalty came from respect, and that Solas could understand and support. He respected Adaar, even if he didn't agree with his every decision, but ultimately they all contributed to the improvement of the quality of life on Thedas, and for that he would remain loyal. Anything to give the lives of the people in Thedas some respite before the end. There was no point in them dying in any other way than in some comfort.

When Solas finds himself with Bull again, he notices that he remains in control of his emotions, unlike the Tal-Vashoth he had met before. An idea comes up in his head and he decides to bring the topic up, knowing that he is still trying to cope with the loss of almost everything he had known.

 - "You are not Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull, not really." He mentioned casually, trying to figure out Bull's state of mind.

 - "Well that's a fuckin' relief." Bull retorted. Still very much the sore point then. Still...

 - "No more than our Inquisitor, who's parents left the Qun before he was born. You are no beast, snapping under the stress of the Qun's harsh discipline. You are a man who made a choice... possibly the first of your life." He explained, hoping that Bull would understand his point. Adaar looked back at them and nodded in approval.

 - "I've always liked fighting. What if I turn savage, like the other Tal-Vashoth?" Bull confessed, which was unexpected. Solas had never seen the warrior shown his own weakness before, and he was touched that he had found him to be a friend to be presented with it. Solas could only say one thing.

 - "You have the Inquisition, you have the Inquisitor... and you have me." And he meant it.

 - "Thanks, Solas." Bull replied, and he knew Bull had meant it as well.

*

It was with little surprise when he discovered that Bull had entered in a relationship with Dorian as well. It was not a secret to anyone that both Bull and Adaar had flirted with the Tevinter mage before they got together, but apparently the feelings were mutual. It was not something that he could understand how it worked, but he was genuinely glad that they had found some happiness. All three of them had lived through enough difficult events in their lives. However, the fight with Corypheus was almost upon them, and he wanted to give them a token of his friendship before it was over. He might not have another opportunity after. So he decided to do what he did best and prepared a painting for each person in the inner circle.

A few days later, and after some hard work on his part, he summoned all three of them to the rotunda he occupied. Three large frames were hidden behind silk cloth, and when Bull, Adaar and Dorian arrived he stood in front of them.

 - "I wish you to know that it was an honor to have met you all and fight by your side. I wanted to give you something to symbolize our friendship before this is over." he says, looking at them. They are all a bit surprised, but pleased.

 - "We don't have anything for you, I'm afraid." Dorian says, and Adaar looks like he was about to say something, probably that he would get a gift as well, but Solas waves his hand dismissively.

 - "There is no need. Your contribution to seal the breach and help the people of Thedas is more than enough." Solas says, smiling.

 - "Well then, don't keep us waiting. I'm not the most well versed person in art, but now I am curious to see them." Bull confesses, leaning against the scaffolding Solas uses to paint the walls.

 - "Dorian's first, then" he says, moving towards the leftmost one and pulling the silk cloth away. It showed to the left a figure that could only be Felix, with the sun raising above him. To the right there was an older man, most likely his father, with the moon over his head. At the center a pair of hands, both grasping what appeared to be a dragon tooth with snakes coiling around them. And at the very top, the infinity symbol that only Dorian and Solas seemed to understand the meaning. The sight made Dorian frown, but then he realized it surmised his life in the Inquisition quite well and his own personal fights, griefs and victories. It was perfect. Solas let him take the painting for a moment more before moving to the next.

 - "Adaar is next." He mentions and pulls the cloth covering the center painting. It showed a smaller version of the paintings in the walls, finished with what seemed to be the confrontation with Corypheus. Each one of them blended with the next in perfect harmony, showing the hardships of his journey, and he couldn't help but notice the staff and the greataxe painted between the section that symbolized Haven and the next. Adaar couldn't help just smile and bow lightly towards Solas in gratitude. 

 - "And finally, Bull's" Solas mentioned, moving to the rightmost painting and uncovering it. Bull actually gasped at the sight. Every Charger was painted there in a red background, with Bull leading them with his weapon raised. Dorian and Adaar were also painted near him along with Krem, the rest of the Chargers following them. It was simple, a lot more than the other two paintings, and Bull thought that he actually preferred it that way. It was everything that he was in a single painting: a leader, a lover, and a friend. Bull's Ben-Hassrath training told him that even the red background was not by chance, symbolizing the choice he had made. Bull moved in and hugged Solas briefly, thanking him silently.

That painting was the first piece of actual art that Bull deliberately put on the wall of his room in Skyhold. It was a painting made  _for_ him, and not something that had no connection to him. Every time he looked at it, it grounded him, making him remember his new purpose in life and he wondered if Solas knew that it would have that effect on him. He probably did, he seemed the kind of person to know these kind of things. Unfortunately he could no longer ask him since he disappeared on everyone after the final fight against Corypheus, but he knew it wouldn't be the last time they would hear from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly bigger chapter than usual... I started writing and it just kept going.


	3. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra had divided opinions about the Iron Bull, and when Bull kissed Adaar right in front of her, on the back of the tavern... she had to do something about it.

She didn't know what to make of him.

On one side he was a mercenary, and even if Leliana had found him and his company to always finish a contract, she couldn't help but think that a higher offer would persuade them to take arms against the Inquisition, so letting him so close to the inner circle was dangerous. However, she reasoned that Bull seemed to be a very intelligent person, and that taking arms against the Inquisition was both a suicide and it would do nothing to seal the breach.

No, he was a very intelligent man. Telling the Herald that he was a Qunari spy from the get-go eliminated all consequences of working against them undercover and showed that he was determined to help. It _could_ be a ploy to earn the Herald's trust, and she knew that the Qunari were very patient people, but something about The Iron Bull made her think that he wasn't like the other Qunari. Even Varric had commented on that, and he had a lot more experience with Qunari than she did. Well, the same could be said of the Herald, but he wasn't truly Qunari, as she was told. In many aspects the Herald was more akin to a human than a Qunari.

One thing was certain, The Iron Bull was deadly, precise and powerful on the battlefield. Interestingly, he was also understanding and a very good travelling partner. He had flirted with her and was not upset when she told him she wasn't interested, instead continuing without expecting anything in return. He could always lighten the mood after a bad day and he had always some stories to share. It was quite endearing actually, but he was just not her type. What she felt for him was respect. He, like what she knew of the Qunari, held his duty above everything, even sacrificing himself for the cause. She understood that quite well, and she was very glad that they weren't enemies.

It came a surprise, then, for her to see him save the Chargers over his duty to the Qun. She didn't like to see people being killed, and she liked the Chargers in her own way, but she had the feeling that any other Qunari would have chosen differently. True, the Inquisitor had told him to do it, but it had been Bull who took the step to save them. She could now see that it was the Chargers that differentiated the Bull from the other Qunari... they were his, and he cared about them. Had they died that day, there was no doubt in her mind that he would not be the same person, at least on the inside. He did take it badly, though, being cast away from the Qun for it. The Inquisitor tried to help, and even she tried to give him reassuring smiles whenever he passed by her. If she was being honest to herself, the Qunari alliance would have been a great asset for the Inquisition, but it wasn't as if the Inquisition would fail without it. And to be honest the Qunari as a whole couldn't be trusted.

She was shocked, however, one day to see The Iron Bull and Inquisitor Adaar going around the Tavern to the back and they kissed each other. Right there, in front of her. The Bull even smacked the Inquisitor's... bottom, making him flustered, before going back to the tavern. Adaar just eyed her for a second before blushing and going away like nothing had happened.  _Was he trying to get close to the Inquisitor? To what purpose? He was no longer Qunari, as far as the Inquisition was concerned. Could it had been a lie? If so, why do it in front of me? Or was he serious about..._ Cassandra quickly went back to practice with the dummies, trying to hide the smile her last thought brought out. They can both look menacing at first glance, but seeing them together like that clearly showed more of their soft side that she came to know over the months. However... she would have to speak with Leliana about this. Perhaps even with the Bull.

Leliana did reassure her by saying that she knew about it and that Bull didn't seem to be deceiving the Inquisitor. Another reason that made her believe that it was the right thing for Adaar was the fact that he just seemed to be happier in general. The stress of being Inquisitor had been pilling up on him, even she had seen it, and she had been unable to know what to do about it. She thought Adaar just had to learn how to cope with it at his own pace. However, she also knew Bull, and he boasted that could give what people needed. Adaar was clearly taken by him, and if Bull was doing this just for Adaar's benefit... it could end badly. So she devised a plan.

*

"Are you sure this is needed?" Cullen asked, uncomfortable as they walked along the battlements.

"We need to make sure that Adaar is not going to suffer too much from this. He needs to know exactly what Bull is actually giving him. Not even I know." Cassandra replied, extending an arm to make them stop.

"Couldn't we just ask Bull directly? Certainly going into Bull's room while Adaar is known to be there is going to make him angry. He doesn't mind if we enter his room, but this feels... odd." Cullen said.

"We've been told that he was in Bull's room. And we do have a reason to talk to him." Cassandra explained.

"Yes, because the fact that a merchant freed by mistake half a dozen nugs in the courtyard clearly necessitates the Inquisitor's attention." Josephine said with an amused expression.

"We're doing this." Cassandra stressed, and Cullen sighed in defeat. "Just remember to go in one at a time. I'll handle the conversation."

"You'd better, because if I see anything... oh Maker I just visualized, I shouldn't have done that." Cullen said as he placed a hand over his eyes. Cassandra made a disgusted noise.

"Stop that and let's go. I am certain that they are not doing anything... indecent... at this hour." Cassandra replied, hoping that she was right.

... she was not. However, their visit had had the intended result. Adaar had stated that he wanted to continue what he had with Bull, and Bull seemed completely taken by surprise by that fact. If Bull is going to end what they have, it is better to be now than later, which would only make it worse for Adaar. If not... if Bull actually wanted it as much as Adaar did... well, they both deserved to find some happiness by now.

"How? HOW? Not even I could have visualized something so... so..." Cullen said as they walked back, trying to find the right words.

"Grand" Josephine completed, looking as if had just seen Andraste herself.

"Yes, quite. Grand. Not that I spend my time doing it, it's just that I... I... I shall never speak of this again. Or do anything similar. If you'll excuse me Cassandra, I have paperwork to do." Cullen said, but Cassandra noticed the slight blush on Cullen's face as he moved towards his tower.

"And I have to prepare everything for the nobles visiting tomorrow. This was... a delightful evening, but I'll have to take my leave." Josephine added, before leaving Cassandra behind as well, who shook her head as she made her way back to her room.

*

When Cassandra saw Bull and Adaar leave the tavern together again the following day, she was pleasantly surprised. They wore both a matching necklace... dragon tooth if she was seeing it right. Now she understood why Adaar had wanted to kill that dragon a few weeks back. She wanted to be angry at him for putting them at danger, but seeing just how happy he was to be with Bull made it impossible. Even Bull seemed to grin more than normal today. Maker, Qunari could be really sappy sometimes... the ridiculousness of it reminded her of the scenes in a certain book series by a certain dwarf that she did not read or know about.

Letting Adaar and Bull to themselves, she turned towards the dummies and struck one with all her might, smiling as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Cassandra as a person who thinks that relationships should be romantic. When she saw The Iron Bull and the Inquisitor together she couldn't think for a second that Bull could provide that, so she was greatly concerned that the relationship could be just a ploy, or at least that Bull didn't feel the same way Adaar did.
> 
> Also... *looks at last update date* hahaha. Almost two months ago I had a dream that I would update this frequently. Welp.


End file.
